


It's Harder To Attract You

by Virus_Tripped



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, One Shot, sykecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus_Tripped/pseuds/Virus_Tripped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli is tired, and his mind keeps wandering, so he watches Tom absent mindedly as he struts around the kitchen in his underwear. He'd had a long day, and was starting to get sick of winter, but as long as he could come home to his loving boyfriend, he'd suffer through an eternal winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Harder To Attract You

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 has literally under 5 sykecest works, so I decided to have a go at one. It's just a one shot, but if it's any good maybe I'll keep writing it? Idk

    Wind blew loudly through the open door, and snowflakes drifted into the warm apartment hallway, melting on the soft hall rug. A tall, thin figure struggled to shut the door in an oversized coat that restricted his arms a little too much. When the man finally wrestled the door shut, he lent against it and sighed. 

    The coat was torn off quickly, it's pockets contents splayed across the floor. A large, expensive boot almost crushed an equally large, expensive phone (the latest iPhone was honestly more trouble than it was worth sometimes ). The man groaned as he bent to pick it up. He pulled the boots off while he was down there, and tucked them neatly under the coat hooks, next to a variety of different pairs of boots and shoes of some descript. Gloves were pulled slowly from each hand, and of course the beanie followed suit. 

    By the time Oliver (the man in question) had made it to the kitchen, he had removed much of what he'd previously been wearing. All that remained was a baggy sweater and black skinny jeans, with old grey socks scuffing along the carpets with every step he took. He walked over to the fridge, his mind somewhere else, and began rummaging aimlessly through the contents of it. He craved pumpkin, but he doubted they had any left. He hoped he wouldn't be made to go shopping later, but somehow he felt it was imminent he should be forced to go back out into the freezing ice land that is Sheffield. He frowned at this notion and continued scanning the fridges offerings. 

    "Not even a hello? How rude." He was quickly made aware that he had forgotten to greet Tom, his partner in crime (and then some). He spun around and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter male. "Hey baby, I've had such a shite day, I missed you."

    Tom hugged him back, and let himself be smothered by the taller man for a while, before pulling back slightly and kissing his cold, pink nose, then his forehead, and then his lips quickly. Oli sighed happily. This is what made it all worth it at the end of the day. As long as he could come home to this, everything would be okay and would somehow work out. 

* * *

 

    As Oli reclined against the wall, he watched Tom strut about the room in his underwear. He appeared to be busy cooking something. Oli hadn't bothered to ask. He was too busy admiring Tom's beautiful ass. Oli pulled his sleeves down past his hands and balled the cuffs into his hands, closing them into fists. He was quiet at the best of times, but sometimes, even in Toms presence, he felt all the more introverted. Probably because Tom was so very dear to him, and their situation was,  _delicate,_ to say the least. He often became insecure about it, though he hated to admit this. 

    Tom turned and repeated the question, the older male obviously not hearing him the first time. "Oli, when do you want dinner?" Oli smiled shyly, "whenever you want, I'm not fussed." Tom rolled his eyes and sighed before walking over to Oli and wrapping his arms around his waist. "You always say stuff like that. I want to know what  _you_ want." He kissed the taller man's neck delicately. Oli felt his eyes roll back slightly. There was something about neck kisses that got him-

    He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Tom pull away from him. He whined slightly at the lack of contact from the younger man. "So, when d'ya wanna eat?" Oli grinned as Tom's accent blurred his words slightly. "Now." He smiled, stepped forward, and picked his gorgeous boyfriend up, spinning him around on the spot. Tom giggled before begging to be put down. He preferred having his feet on solid ground.

After eating dinner, they snuggled into their bed and talked quietly for a while about their day. Oli was so overcome by exhaustion that half way through his sentence, he was already falling asleep. Tom turned off the lamp and pulled the blanket over him and Oli. Kissing his partner over his shaggy fringe, he muttered a goodnight to him. It had been a long day, and Tom snuggled up to the warm, soft body of his boyfriend, feeling the fatigue set in. 

Snow blew past the window, and wind rattled it in a rhythmic pattern. Quiet snores filled the dark room, and as the winter storm raged on, the two men slept peacefully, happy to be in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel it wasn't very good, but practice makes perfect yea? This was really just to ease myself back into writing fanfiction, and hopefully I'll be back to my old self in no time.  
>  I will start work on another sykecest fic soon, as I feel there really aren't enough of them in the world, and it's kind of funny writing this. Makes me think what Oli or Tom would think/say if they read it :3


End file.
